


Our Eternal Summer

by totty_lander



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Summer, Multi, Reader-Insert, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totty_lander/pseuds/totty_lander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N What is Samezuka had an all female sister school? A boarding school for gifted female swimmers to go an pursue their passion and progress into the world of swimming. Tsuyoshi high school for girls is the best in the area for any one of the female sex who is serious about swimming. Well the only one at least. Follow the girls as they battle themelves, each other and the opposite sex for dominance in the copetive world of swimming. What'll happen when Y/N moves to the area for reason she'd rather not mention? Will she sink or swim in this male dominated sport? </p>
<p>Also available on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

Dear Miss Y/N,

Welcome to Tsuyoshi Academy. We are delighted to hear you have chosen our school to attend for your final year of schooling. Here at the school we pride ourselves on many things including; our amazing staff, state of the art facilities and outstanding exam results. You will be entering the school on a Swimming scholarship, which means you'll be required to do a few things. The first of which is maintain a C average in all exams. This is a mandatory procedure followed throughout the school and is an obligation for all our pupils. However for a scholarship student such as yourself a B average is compulsory to be able to represent the school in tournaments. Also, you will be required to stay in one of our student houses located on campus, for easy access to the facilities needed to maintain your fitness and practice. Lastly, You must have punctuality and manners whenever in or around the school as you will always be representing the school and upholding its reputation.

Next, a bit of background information about our establishment. Opened in 1979, along with our partner school 'Samesuka Academy', Tsuyoshi Academy for girls is an establishment recognised for its achievements- not only in the water but academically as well. Our girls always achieve greatness in all areas of their school life, as is the expectation. With state of the art facilities on offer in all subjects, we expect no bad grades or lack of participation. Yet, one facility stands well above the rest. Our pool. Known locally as 'The Stadium' and built in 2005, our school pool is located a small walking distance from the main building. This swimming pool not only acts as a place for our girls to practice for major tournaments but also as a place for fun filled activities to be held by the club on a regular basis. We offer a range of subjects with everything from English Language to Health and Social Care, Microbiology to Zoology on offer for our girls to study.

You have chosen to study the following courses; Physical education, Psychology, English Language and Classic Japanese Literature. I wish you the best in these subjects and hope to see you maintaining high grades in all these subjects. On top of this you will have Swimming practice every day after the school day has ended apart from Wednesdays and you may be asked to attend weekend sessions by the coach or captain of the team. These will not be mandatory but may benefit you to attend. Along with singular events, we offer all our girls a chance to participate in relay races. These consist of only 4 girls to a team and no-one may participate in more than 2 relay teams in a single year unless authorised by myself or the teams coach. More information about the team will be given to you upon your arrival and you will be expected to attend practice a week after you begin at our school, this is to allow you time to settle into the school housing and the school.

Enclosed with this letter should be a list of the uniform, equipment, and anything extra you will need at the beginning of the school year. If you have any further enquiries between now and the start of the academic year, feel free to contact me via email, phone or make an appointment to see me directly. I look forward to seeing you at the beginning of the year!

Yours Sincerely,

Sakurako Hayashi, Tsuyoshi Head Mistress.


	2. New Beginnings. Hopefully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ramblling, introductions, information, basically background to you and the school.

Y/N’s P.O.V  
I sat on the back of my mum’s SUV with my cases packed and my head down. Some song was blasting on the radio and my mum sang along with a jolly tone. If anyone didn’t know her daughter was moving into a boarding school they’d think this was just any old trip to the local supermarket. Not that we knew where that was yet. We didn’t know where anything was it seemed. Not even my new stupid school. I shouldn’t call it stupid really; I was the one who asked if we could move. I just couldn’t face him, not after what had happened between us. What he did to me. I looked out of the window and down the street. I noticed a group of 4 boys walking leisurely towards what I could only guess was the train station. ‘Aww their jackets match. How cute.’ I thought to myself as the one with light brown hair looked in my direction. Averting my eyes quickly, my cheeks flushed a bright crimson colour. “What’s up honey?” my mum asked tenderly from the front seat. Her eyes boring into me through the rear view mirror. She knew this whole ordeal had taken its toll on my but as a famous English poet once said ‘to move forward one must first take a step backwards.’ I wondered how many steps backwards it would take for me to be back to ‘normal’. I wasn’t myself at all. I barely spoke to anyone, I lost 3 pounds from barely eating and to top it all off I swam like a fucking idiot.   
“Nothing,” I replied quietly, returning my mother’s smile and my gaze to the hectic streets outside. Before I knew it we had pulled into the parking area of a truly extravagant building. ‘So this is where I’m going to be spending the next year. Great.’ My thoughts were interrupted however by my mum hastily opening the car door for me to get out and grab my cases from the boot of the car. Hauling my gear, I walked up to the reception door with my mother and joined the queue full of proud parents and their first year daughters. Tugging my blazer closer to my small frame, I turned to my mother. She was engaged in a riveting conversation with a middle aged woman and her overly hyper daughter. I smiled at the girl and continued to move forward in the line. Soon, we reached the front of the line and I gave my name to the chipper receptionist.  
“Alright Y/N, what I need you to so for me is follow this corridor all the way to the end, take a left then the second right. From there you’ll be greeted with Miss Hayashi’s secretary. She’ll show you in.” The blonde in front of me beamed as she made over the top hand gestures with her hands. Bending downwards to grab 2 of my cases before she spoke again. “Oh sorry, please excuse my tardiness” She said while bowing her head slightly, “You’re down here as staying in the student housing. So if you fill out this label quickly and put it on your belongings we can have it put into your housing for when you arrive.” Complying with her demands I filled out the label and attached one to each of my 3 cases and exited the cramped reception area. My mother followed quick on my heels as we went down the long ass corridor and turned left, then took the second right. We were, yet again, met with a reception like area and an overly happy about life woman, only this time she was a brunette.   
“Hello. Do you have an appointment?” She asked with a bright white smile. The headset that set on top of her head slipped down slightly when she turned her head up to look at us. The pale blue walls were accompanied by a set of fabric cream sofas and a cream coffee table. All topped off with several extravagant vases full of assorted flowers scattered about the place. This school really was something else.   
“Erm It should be under Y/N I think,” I began nervously, my voice dripping with hesitation, “I’m here to see Miss Hayashi.” I continued rambling for a bit while the receptionist clicked and tapped the devices in front of her several times before smiling again and asking us to take a seat on the sofas. As we waited my mum pulled out her phone and immediately went on every mum’s paradise, Candy Crush Saga. She sat and played while I took in my surroundings wearily. I felt just so out of place. I mean yeah I was in my uniform and yeah I looked presentable but if the people in this school reflected the interior of this room than man was I in for one hell of a ride. I honestly expect them all to be snooty cows that have their ‘daddies’ buy them anything they want. All ‘Daddy buy me this’ and ‘Daddy I want that.’ I felt like I wouldn’t fit in with this group of people. My best bet at making friends was the swim team really. My name was called through the state of the art sound system and I jumped to my feet and headed towards the mahogany door towards the back of the room. Knocking before I entered I stepped inside and was met by a woman in mid to late 40’s sat at a grand desk. She had all her papers neatly organised and arranged. Her glasses slid down her nose a bit as she looked up at me, stood in the doorway, goggling at the room.   
“Hello Mrs and Miss L/N, Care to take a seat?” She asked as she gestured towards the 2 mahogany seats in front of the desk. A matching set, I made note of. My mother and I took a seat each and looked expectantly at the teacher. “May I start by saying I am delighted to have a lady like you come to our school. With a record of achievements like yours I can already tell you’re going to fit in well with my girls.” She began in a confident, yet not overpowering voice. It could almost be described as a grandmother’s tone with an edge of authority about it. I smiled and mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ before she began again. “You have an excellent set of academic grades an seem to excel in the water.” Holding my file in hand and scanning it she stole a quick glance at my beaming mother and chuckled. “You will be an excellent addition to our school and I hope that you will enjoy being here just as must as we’ll enjoy having you. But anyway moving on, you firstly need to get to your housing where all you belongings, timetable, and extra information is and then you’ll just need to get a good bit of rest tonight before lessons tomorrow.” She spoke in a quick voice and maintained eye contact “There are 5 different periods a day with 2 sets of registration, a break and lunch slotted in. You are required to be in your form room by 8:50 to be registered and then you will head to period 1 at 9:10. Periods 1 ends at 10:05 and period 2 ends at 11:05 when there is a quick 15 minute break. After this it is period 3 until 12:20, which lasts 35 minutes. Then 10 minutes of registration again and then period 4 and 5 before home time. Or at least practice for you.” She finished and looked at me with a small, gentle smile. “Also, one addition thing before you get off, I personally saw to it that your housing is with 3 other swimmers in their third years and asked Kura Ikeda to show you to your lessons and practice tomorrow. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask me, my staff or Kura. Thank you miss L/N I know you will achieve greatness at this school.” She said before dismissing us out the door. I shook my head slightly, that was a lot to take in after all. My head swam with thoughts of the school, home and how much I might enjoy it here. My mother looked at me and I saw a pool of tears well in her eyes.   
“I’m really going to miss having you at home, you know that right?” She asked through blubbering. She could be a real sap sometimes.  
“I know but think about it you’ve got a new job and house to look after you won’t even have time to worry about me.” I spoke softly as I held my sobbing mother close to me. She hugged me back and mumbled something barely considered audible but I could tell to be a brief ‘I will always worry about my baby.´ I scoffed at this comment and linked arms with her so I could lead her towards the reception and find out how the fuck I get to my dorm. At the reception we hugged some more and said we loved each other, yada yada, but I had to admit I will miss her like crazy. After she was in her car and I waved her off I headed back inside, stuffing my hands into my blazer pockets and asking how to get to my dorm room. I got the information I needed and followed the instructions. Ending up in front of a house. Wait house? I thought we were meant to have dorms not houses? But when I looked around I saw many different girls my age and younger walking in and out of the houses on the cul-de-sac leisurely. I put my hand on the handle of the front door and opened it to find 4 girls lounging around on the sofas. Well I could tell this school year is going to be fun.


	3. Meeting my team. Sorta.

Y/N's P.O.V

"And who the fuck are you?" a girl with long dark purple hair, and eyes to match, turned and glared at me. "You can't be this Y/N chick. We got told she was joing the swim team and you don't look like an athlete to me." She continued, with her eyes narrowed in suspicion and her arm around a shorter, more mother looking girl.

"Don't be so rude Kano-chan." The shorter girl intervined as she slipped out of 'Kano's' grip and bounding towards me happily. "Don't mind her she's just moody. Let's start over ok?" She asked enthusiastically as the 3 other girls watched our little 'Exchange' (more like onesided conversation).

"Sure, Why not?" Smiling as i said so i reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it. "My name is L/N F/N. Please take care of me." I bowed a perfect 90° angle and waited for one of them to respond.

"No need to be like that. We all know who you are anyway." Kano responded with a slight smirk on her face, making me nervous and weary of her. "Minatoya Kano. Backstroke. Use any honorifics after my name and I will kill you."

"Tamuro Manami. I swim the butterfly." Now that shocked me. This 5'3" girl was capable of doing such a difficult stroke. Even I sometimes stuggle with it.

"Nakadan Fumiko. I swim breaststroke." It was so quiet I barely heard it. She was like a little mouse, her long chocolate hair kept in a messy bun and her dark eyes trained at the floor. Clearly uncomfortable taking to a stranger like me.

"Kamisaka Kura. Captain and freestyle swimmer of the team." She had a radiant glow surrounding her as she leapt up from the leather couch and strode towards me, shoulder-length blonde hair seemingly blowing in a none-exsistant wind. Anyone within a mile radius could feel the confidence seeping from her. And one thing became certain. She was not someone I wanted to mess with anytime soon. "I hear from Hayashi-sensei that you're a breast stroke swimmer like our Fumiko. Amazing. I saw some of your old races online. Your phenomenal. Keep up those times and you'll slot easily into the medley relay, and the team." She beamed widely at me, reminding much of the cheshire cat, I want to do well. suddenly I don't feel forced to do anything anymore. Not swim, eat, do well. I want to. For me... and these girls lounging in front of me with smiles etched on their faces. Not fake 'I know what you're going through' smiles like I got...there. But genuine... smiles.

*Time skip of one week brought to you by a lazy author*

"Oh. My. God." Was the only phrase that could leave my mouth in that moment. This isn't a school pool. This is an olympic training ground. A place for professionals, not teenage girls. Now I get it. The nick name I mean. 'The Stadium' fits it well. It's the biggest pool i've ever laid eyes on.

"Like what you see F/N-chan?" Minami said from beside me as we stood on the balcony over looking the main pool. there were girls everywhere. in the big pool, the smaller warm-up pools, even doing tricks off dive boards at the very end of the building.

"Hell Yeah!" I replied as my eyes finished glossing over the area in fornt of me. i began to feel months of pent up motivation release from deep inside me. All i wanted to do was swim. Grabbing Minami by the wrist gently I urged her to take me to the changing rooms so I could 'get in that god damned pool before I exploded'. She lead the way down a flight of stairs and through a set of doors. Behind these doors there were 2 more sets of doors. one with a female symbol on it and a second with the male symbol on it. "Minami-kun if this is an all girls school and this pool is where we train, why is there a male changing room?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We sometimes invite the boys from Samesuka to join our practice or to have some practice races against them. And because our pool is bigger they come to us rather then us going to them." She explained nonchalantly as she stepped into her school swim suit. It was a simple design which consisted of an all black bodus and a colour of our choice straps that connected and lead down the the bottome of the suit. Mine was silver while hers was red. I followed suit and stepped into my new costume. We finished up by grabbing our goggles and swim caps before I followed her to the pool area. I held the cap in my hands and stared down at the piece of latex in my grasp. The Tsuyoshi logo seemed to shine a little bit brighter then it did when I packed it in my case a week ago. I'd settled well and now all that was left was to try out the new pool I would spend the next year of my life in. Meeting with Kura-chan at the end f the pool where she was teaching a bunch of obviously terrified first-years how to warm up properly, we watched as they stretched. She turned to face us and gave me a wide smile. We'd grown close over the last week she'd been showing me around. We had most classes together, ate lunch together (along with the other girls as well) and even shared a room in the house. Yeah, I liked it here.

"The suit looks good on you. When you told me you ordered metallic silver I thought it would look absolute shit but you rock it well." She exclaimed and hugged me. She quickly regained composure after realising what she was doing though and looked me dead in the eye. "Now get to showing our veterans how to swim properly or I may have to give you the alternative." Gulping I nodded my head and turned towards the diving blocks. My cap was slipped over my head and I reached down to grab the edge of the block.

"Time me?" I turned my head to look at Kano (Who isn't as bad as her first impression made her out to be) who already had a stop watch in hand. She nodded slightly and counted me down. once she hit zero, and the start button, I leapt from the block into a perfect dive position. Hitting the water, it seemed I'd been returned to before the incident. To before shit it the fan. To before everything seemed to go wrong for me. It was just me and the water, flowing together in harmony. Most people would look at the pool and think it's just a hole in the ground filled with water. But to...me it's so much more than that. My arms twist and spread while my legs do the same. Hitting the turn at the other end seemed to come naturally as my body turned sidewards and porpelled me to a speed that's even faster than before. I stretch wiht all my might. I haven't felt like this about a time for months. I want ot make a good impression. No I need to make a good impression. Not only on the team but, Hayashi-sense, Kano, Minami, Fumiko and Kura. I reach my arm so far forward I feel every muscle work. Every inch of my being wanting to do well- to impress them. My hand lays flat on the wall as my head breaks the water barrier above it and I breathe one of the biggest breathes I've ever taken.

"Are you sure you started the clock at the right time Kano" and "How did she do that?!" are some of the first things I can register once I come down from the swimming high I was experiencing. I looked around and found the pool had emptied and every girl, boy and teacher was now watching my lane.

Wait a minute...

BOYS?


End file.
